Gertrude Piccadilly
Gertrude Piccadilly was a suspect in the murder investigations of waiter Daniel Taylor in The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough), scout master Connor Sullivan in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) and dog pageant participant Molly Robinson in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile Gertrude is a 38-year-old tea parlor owner who has a curly sepia brown hair that wears a bright red lipstick. She wears a green top with a clover motif. Over her top is a black jacket. Additionally, she wears a teapot necklace. In her first appearance, Gertrude has pollen on top of her jacket. In her second appearance, it is discovered that Gertrude knows First Aid gestures and eats chocolate. In her third appearance, Gertrude wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a mark of a dog's bite above her left breast. It is revealed that she cooks and uses hairspray. Events of Criminal Case The Final Journey Gertrude was the owner of a tea parlor where Daniel Taylor worked as a waiter. When Jones and the player were searching her tea parlor, they found a torn photo on the floor. After piecing it back together, they learned that it was a photo of Gertrude standing beside Daniel, who was holding an award which read "Employee of the Month". There was also something written on the photo, but it was not clear. So the team used powder to reveal the writing, which read, "To the best employee I ever had, love, Gertrude." After seeing this, the team talked to Gertrude, who was shocked to hear about the death of her best employee. When asked if her relationship with Daniel was strictly professional, Gertrude became angry and said that her affection for the victim was purely dependent on the quality of his job. Later, when the team again went to her and asked who had torn the photo, Gertrude admitted that she was the one who had torn the photo into pieces. She explained that she had feelings for Daniel, who, however, made it clear to her that he did not reciprocate those feelings and also promised Gertrude that this incident would change nothing and that he would still work in her tea parlor. But two days later, when Gertrude learned that Daniel was planning for a trip to Australia, she became furious and as a result, she tore the picture up and threw it on one of the tables of her tea parlor. No Smoke Without Fire Gertrude then returned after the murder of Connor Sullivan, the chief of the Grimsborough scouts. She appeared when the team had come to her tea parlor for investigation. After the place was searched thoroughly, Gertrude was interrogated, since her cold reaction to Connor's death had made the team suspicious. When asked why she disliked Connor, Gertrude replied that Connor used to be very rude and that she could not believe that a violent, unloving man like him could ever become a Scoutmaster. She also said that Connor always used to be drunk whenever he came to her tea parlor. Gertrude then concluded that it was horrible what happened to Connor, but she was glad that the adorable little scouts would not have to fear the victim anymore. Dog Eat Dog Gertrude participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. After discovering that the killer had great cooking skills, Jones and the player went to talk to Gertrude since she was the best cupcake maker in town. After hearing about the murder of Molly Robinson and Poochikin (Molly's dog), Gertrude was shocked. About the Dog Pageant, she told the team that she was the one who had baked cakes for the buffet. Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude's dog) was later murdered by Margaret Littlewood (who would be indicted for the deaths of Molly and Poochikin at the climax of the investigation), just moments after she murdered James Savage's husky and attempted to murder Jones, but survived due to his youth. Gertrude grieved when Ramirez told her about Mr. Snuggles's death and wondered what her dog did to deserve such a fate, as she felt that Mr. Snuggles did not deserve to die at a time the Grimsborough Dog Pageant had to ensue by city orders. After hearing about Margaret's incarceration, Gertrude was relieved to know that Mr. Snuggles was avenged, and even asked the team how Jones is holding up since the atrocity occurred. She politely asks the team to have a meal on her as thanks for arresting the killer. Later, after visiting Gertrude, the antidote worked and Jones was back in duty. Trivia *Gertrude is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) Gallery GPiccadillyGrimsborough.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough). GPiccadillyGrimsboroughC29.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough). GPiccadillyGrimsboroughC31.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Gertrude's Dog2.png|Mr Snuggles, Gertrude's Pug. Gertrude's Dog.png|Gertrude's dog after dying. Gertudewithherdog.png|Gertrude and her dog. DanielGertrude.png|Gertrude in Daniel's Employee of the Month photo. OG_SUS_23_604.jpg OG_SUS_29_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects